Entre hojas de Otoño
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Las hojas de Otoño son bailarinas que se mueven al compás de la música del viento para así poder darle la bienvenida a...La muerte


**Genero:** Romance/ficción  
**Pareja principal:** SasuHina  
**Autor :** HitomiHyuga2  
**Legenda:** _recuerdo_—Dialogo de personajes—  
**Notas:**Este fic lo escribí escuchando a los Vacaloid xD. Tal vez este algo raro en "Situación" pero espero se entienda lo que trate de expresar.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial  
**Rank:** K+

.

.

.

**:::Entre Hojas de Otoño::**

.

.

.

.

Las hojas caen de los arboles de forma sutil y delicada, el suave viento frio las lleva de un lugar a otro en una suave danza que cubre el suele con ellas. Todo se vuelve poco a poco en un sutil y hermoso color dorado y ámbar que señala el otoño esta presente y frente a todos aquellos que vivieran en aquel lugar.

Un joven de cabellera negra, alto, delgado y sumamente atractivo de 23 años, caminaba bajo de aquellos arboles mientras tenia las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su mirada fija al frente. Su afición era caminar por el tranquilo y silencioso bosque que estaba atrás de su casa, odiaba a la gente ruidosa y más aún odiaba que estuvieran encima de él.

Cada uno de sus pasos era suave y lento, era sumamente tranquilizante el que pudiera caminar por ese bosque en completa soledad y silencio, silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido del viento al chocar contra los arboles y desprender sus hojas.

Algunas de esas hojas caían sobre él y acariciaban de forma suave su cara y cabello para continuar con su camino al suelo. Cuando llegaba a su destino, los pasos del joven las apastaban y hacían que se quebraran en cientos de pedazos provocando un sonido "crujiente" y hasta adictivo por querer pisarlas a todas.

El joven miro a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie lo veía y comenzó a pisar las hojas cerca de él solo para escucharlas crujir, así lo fue haciendo hasta que tras de un árbol escucho un suave sonido de más hojas siendo apastadas y no precisamente por él.

— ¿Quién esta allí?— Con voz firme llamo a quien fuera que estuviera en ese bosque con él. — Esta es propiedad privada, lárguense de una vez— En realidad no era de él, ni de nadie ese bosque, pero le molestaba lo interrumpieran en su paseo de cada tarde.

—L-Lo siento— tras del árbol salió una joven de su misma edad, con cabellera larga y negra, la mirada baja y a simple vista un sonrojo en las mejillas. —N-No sabía e-era propiedad p-privada— sus ropas eran solo un simple vestido blanco y sus pies estaban…Descalzos.

— ¿Estas perdida?— la verdad al joven le causo curiosidad el que una joven como ella estuviera allí y más aún descalza y vestida así, cuando el viento ya era frio y anunciaba la llegada del inverno. — ¿Eres de por aquí?— Pregunta idiota, ya que él sabia nadie vivía a más de 10 Km de distancia.

La joven solo negó con la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada baja sin siquiera voltear a la mirarlo. De pronto la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a mover los dedos de sus pies. Parecía quería decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Por un par de minutos la escena fue la misma, el joven a punto de irse y la chica en la misma posición sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. El chico se desespero y se giro para irse del lugar, no le gustaba ser alma caritativa, así que dejaría a esa chica y se largaría a su casa a dormir.

—M-me llamo H-Hinata— a los oídos del chico llego la suave voz de la joven, le pareció extraño tartamudeara tanto, aunque él pensó sería por el frio.

—Hmp— fue todo lo que él dijo y comenzó a caminar sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

—E-En C-Casa n-nadie te e-espera— La joven volvió a hablar, pero esta vez fue algo que al joven lo desconcertó. Era verdad que estaba solo en casa, pero… ¿Ella por que lo sabía?

— ¿Disculpa?— Esta vez el joven si se giro a mirar a la joven, la cual ahora tenía la cabeza levantada y una sonrisa tímida en los labios, a la vez que sus ojos cerrados y su sutil sonrojo que no desaparecía. — ¿Por qué me dices eso?—

—S-Siempre c-caminas aquí t-todos los d-días— la joven llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y formo un puño con ella. —S-Siempre estas s-solo S-Sasuke-san— la sonrisa de Hinata se agrando más y su sonrojo se hizo un poco más fuerte.

Por un momento Sasuke se sorprendió de que esa chica frente a él, supiera su nombre y más aún que supiera estaba solo en casa y que siempre caminaba por las tardes en ese mismo bosque, pero luego de uno instantes, su mente se aclaro y pensó en que debía de ser una de sus tontas y traumadas fans que son capaces de robar su basura para tratar de saber más sobre él. De seguro esa tal Hinata lo había estado vigilando desde hace tiempo y ahora venia a tratar de conquistarlo.

—Así que eres otra de mis odiosas fanáticas— Sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente y la miro. —Te advierto que no me interesas en lo más mínimo— camino unos pasos para estar más cerca de la joven y quedar a menos de un metro de distancia de ella. — ¿Te llamas Hinata, verdad?— puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la joven y la despeino un poco. —Deja de acosarme— su mirada se volvió algo más seria y clavo su mirada en el rostro de la joven, la cual aún estaba con la misma expresión de antes.

—P-pero si yo no t-te acoso S-Sasuke san— Ahora si la joven abrió sus ojos y dejo ver 2 grandes perlas blancas que tenia por estos. Los calvo en los profundamente negros de Sasuke y su sonrisa desapareció. —S-solo he v-venido a h-hacerte compañía. —

Por segundos, minutos u horas Sasuke se perdió en esos ojos que eran todo lo opuesto a él, tanto en color como en todo lo demás que implicaba, era extraño de decirlo pero algo en esa chica y en sus ojos lo llamaba y de cierta forma lo hacían sentir muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta la noche se dejo ver, el viento se hizo más frio y las hojas que antes habían estado cayendo con gracia y sutileza, ahora caían de forma brusca y por grandes cantidades, dejando a ambos jóvenes envueltos por las hojas color ámbar y bajo la gran luna que ahora estaba sobre ellos.

—Yo curare tu soledad Sasuke— Hinata esta vez sin tartamudeo alguno acaricio con su mano la cara de Sasuke y le volvió a sonreír. —Yo, he venido…por ti—

Antes las palabras de Hinata Sasuke salió un poco de su trance y de inmediato recordó las palabras que su hermano mayor le había dicho el día que llegaron a vivir a esa casa, palabras que en aquel entonces tomo como un tonto cuento para intentar asustarlo, pero que ahora comenzaba a creer.

.

.

.

.

Flash Black

_Las cajas con las pertenecías Uchiha, así como los muebles envueltos en un papel transparenten estaban acomodados sobre la que sería la sala de su nuevo hogar, solo las camas y mueves de la recamara de los 2 hermanos estaban en sus habitaciones._

— _¿Sabes que se cuenta de este lugar Sasuke?— un joven de cabello negro y largo de aproximadamente 17 años cargaba con unas cajas mientras subía unas escaleras._

— _¿Qué se cuenta?— un niño de 11 años de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de encontrar sus videojuegos entre todas las cajas que estaban allí._

—_Se dice que este lugar habita un fantasma— El mayor de los hermanos se sentó junto a su hermano para poder relatar mejor su historia. —Se dice que es el alma de una joven que murió por amor—_

— _¿Intentas asustarme Itachi?— El menor alzo una ceja y miro a su hermano._

—_Claro que no pequeño Sasuke— revolvió con su mano el cabello del joven y le sonrió. —Es solo para que tengas cuidado de ella—_

— _¿Qué mata gente o que?— Con total descuido el más joven continuo buscando en las cajas dejando de lado la "tonta" historia de su hermano._

—_Pues si— Itachi sonrió y miro como de nuevo obtenía la total atención de su hermano. —Se dice sus ojos son tan hermosos como nada que hayas visto en este mundo, y con ellos te hipnotiza, su cuerpo es perfecto y su rostro aún más, a simple vista solo es una joven hermosa, pero cuidado que no lo es—_

_Sasuke esta vez si le prestaba atención a su hermano, no es que creyera en historias de fantasmas o algo similar pero admitía que le causaba curiosidad y más por el hecho de que viviría en ese lugar._

—_La joven murió hace muchos años atrás debido a que su amado la desprecio y ella decidió quitarse la vida por su rechazo. — Al ver a su hermano tan atento Itachi continúo. —Desde entonces siempre se aparece cuando llega el otoño, que es cuando fue al bosque a morir, ahora se dice que ella parece y arranca el corazón de todo aquel hombre que se atreva a cruzarse por su camino— _

—_Todo es mentira ¿verdad?— Sasuke comenzaba a creer en los fantasmas y ya le daba miedo vivir en ese lugar, después de todo él era un hombre y podía sufrir ese destino._

—_Claro que no lo es Sasuke— Un hombre imponente y de mirada similar a los joven cruzo la puerta y los miro. —Itachi deja de decirle tonterías a Sasuke y desempaca todo— Miro al más joven. —Y tu Sasuke vete a tu cuarto a desempacar tus cosas, en vez de hacerlo en la sala—_

_Tanto el hombre como Itachi se marcharon a hacer sus deberes, pero Sasuke quedo con la duda si en verdad eso sería verdad o men__tira, un niño de 11 años aunque no lo quiera siempre cree en historias de fantasmas y de seres del más allá._

_Fin Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a todo lo que podían para mirar a la joven frente a él, cada palabra de Itachi volvía a su mente y parecía describir a la misma chica que él tenía enfrente.

—Tu eres la chica fantasma— inconscientemente Sasuke dio un paso atrás pero sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿C-Chica f-fantasma?— Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro con algo de duda.

—La chica que se suicido por ser rechazada por su amor— Era raro que esa chica siendo un fantasma dudara que lo fuera.

La joven frente a él sonrió de forma divertida y llevo una de sus manos a su boca para que su risa no fuera estruendosa mientras su sonrojo se marcaba un poco más.

—No soy ella, y ella solo es una historia que nunca fue verdad— sin tartamudear de nuevo puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de él y le sonrió de forma dulce e inocente. —Yo soy Hinata, soy quien te sacará de la soledad y soy quien tú…has creado en tú corazón—

Todo era confuso para Sasuke, en verdad no entendía o que pasaba, y mucho menos entendía por que esa chica le hablaba de esa forma. ¿Él la creo en su corazón?, ¿Ella lo salvara de la soledad?, en verdad no entendía nada.

La joven tomo las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, ambos estaban fríos, él tal vez por estar a la intemperie sin abrigo o por lo que estaba viviendo, pero sus manos se acomodaron a la perfección.

—Soy todo lo que tú no eres Sasuke, todo lo que necesitas en alguien para complementarte y hacerte sentir mejor— lentamente se acerco un poco más a él. —Soy la chica que fue creada solo para ti— se acerco aún más a Sasuke y su aliento choco contra él—Yo soy…La muerte que ha venido por ti—

Sasuke sentía el frio aliento que chocaba contra sus labios, y las palabras de la chica que retumbaba en su mente sin dejarlo pensar con claridad alguna, solo podía repetirse una y otra vez; "Soy la chica que fue creada solo para ti", "Yo soy…la muerte que ha venido por ti". No podía creer que estaba viviendo eso y mucho menos que…la muerte estuviera frente a él.

—Yo tomo el deseo más profundo de aquellos que morirán y me convierto en ello— suavemente beso la mejilla de Sasuke —Yo soy lo que deseas Sasuke, por favor ven conmigo— recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y lo abrazo en un suavemente. —N-no me dejes s-sola aquí—

Sasuke giro la cabeza para mirarla y aunque solo vio su cabello no pudo evitar el corresponder el abrazo y juntarla más a su pecho, para ser la muerte, no le inspiraba temor, si no todo lo contrario. En verdad sentía algo hacia ella, sentía la tranquilidad, y sobre todo la compañía que siempre quería pero nunca admitía.

De un momento a otro las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos de forma armónica, el aire frio ya no le molestaba y con la luz de la luna aquel bosque que antes era de color dorado y ámbar, ahora era de color azul, negro y blanco.

—Llévame contigo— las palabras salieron suavemente de los labios de Sasuke, pero cumplieron su objetivo de llegar a los oídos de la chica.

—S-Sasuke san— Hinata levanto la mirada para poder verlo y comprobar que decía la verdad.

—Es raro la muerte pregunte si se quiere ir con ella— la mirada de Sasuke se clavo en los ojos de la chica, sin sentir temor alguno.

—B-Bueno— un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de Hinata. —Y-Yo n-no…— se alejo un poco de él y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. —…S-solo soy una e-extensión de l-la m-muerte— desvió su mirada a un lado para que Sasuke no viera su sonrojo. —Y-yo solo f-fui creada p-para t-ti—

Una sonrisa siniestra se apodero de Sasuke mientras tomaba a Hinata por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

—Entonces debo simpatizarle mucho a la muerte— con una de sus manos esta vez fue Sasuke quien acaricio la cara de Hinata. —Mandarme un regalo así, no es cualquier cosa—

Hinata estaba tan roja, que a Sasuke le causo gracia que alguien sin vida tuviera tales reacciones de un humano con vida, pero a la vez le parecía sumamente encantador y tierno.

—E-Es un f-favor— Hinata bajo un poco la mirada. —U-un f-favor que la m-muerte le h-hace a t-tú m-madre—

Ahora comprendía algunas cosas, según recordaba Sasuke su madre siempre respeto a la muerte y decía que no era tan mala que siempre se llevaba a las personas que debían de irse, y que no debía temérsele, por que al final ella se los llevaría fuera contra su voluntad o no.

Y pensar que él maldijo a la muerte cuando su madre murió, que la aborreció cuando su padre murió y que juro maldecirla cada día y gritarle lo desgraciada que era cuando Itachi murió, Y ahora le agradecía que al menos le concediera ese regalo y se lo llevara de esa forma.

— ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?— clavo su negra mirada en la blanca de ella, ahora dudaba que la muerte cumpliera eso, que tal después de muerto quedara aún más solo que antes.

—S-siempre— Hinata tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Sasuke. — Yo solo soy para ti, sin ti yo vagaría sola por la eternidad— lentamente se acerco a él. —J-juntos hasta la e-eternidad S-Sasuke kun— sutilmente unió sus labios a los de él.

Sasuke sentía los labios fríos, pero le agradaba la sensación que experimentaba, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo y sus manos aferraron aún más el cuerpo de Hinata al suyo mientras la besaba con más y más intensidad.

Sin darse cuenta y sin sentir dolor alguno, el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a dejar de latir, sus latidos se debilitaron y sus órganos dejaron de funcionar, su vida se estaba esfumando con cada segundo que duraba ese beso.

La vida de Sasuke fue arrebata de él con un beso, su cuerpo inerte quedo bajo un árbol de aquel inmenso bosque, su figura acletica y su hermoso rostro estaban inmóviles, en sus labios una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba y aunque su mirada no se podía ver su cabello negro caída de forma delicada a ambos lados de su cara.

Poco a poco las hermosas hojas de color ámbar comenzaron a caer sobre él hasta cubrirlo casi en su totalidad, el suave viento las hacia danzar por todo el lugar y con el se dejaba escuchar un suave:

—Hasta la eternidad juntos— Eran la voz de Hinata y Sasuke al mismo tiempo en forma de susurro.

El otoño es una época de cambios y de cosecha, pero también es la que la da bienvenida al frio y blanco invierno. En otoño los cambios son evidentes, el color y vida de la naturaleza cambian y mueren de a poco. Las hojas de otoño son las fieles bailarinas que siempre acompañan a la muerte en su camino y el viento frio es su música que les da un compas y arma el escenario perfecto para…Morir entre hojas de otoño.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

¿ Creía estaba muerta o algo así? xD, es solo que por falta de tiempo y de inspiración me fue obligada a dejar de lado mis Fic ToT.

Pero aquí les traigo este que espero les guste y me Honren con sus comentarios *-*

Saludos y Hitomi a Vuelto xD


End file.
